Wasted
by cocacola129
Summary: What if House of Anubis had something else going on besides a mystery? I know I'm not the best at summaries, but if you read this you won't regret it! Warning: Contains hints of suicide and major depression. Read at your own risk. Third Genre: Angst. Sibuna on!
1. Forgotten

Hey! I'm deciding to start a new story! This is where someone dies, and its up to you to guess whom! I hope you guys enjoy! Review who you think this person is. Also review with ideas because I'm running out!

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any brands listed. I only own my plot.

Love is weird.

When you least expect it to hit you, it strikes right at you.

They say love is a powerful thing.

Possibly even more powerful than Amber Millington's perfume.

But I wouldn't know that.

Probably because no one has actually bothered to get to know me.

I'm an outcast. A no good whore who doesn't deserve to be here.

So I turned to cutting.

It lets me take away my pain. It lets me go somewhere new.

I really don't care if it stings or burns.

It's a whole lot better than living my hell of a life.

I mean, I don't really matter, do I?

No one ever sees, because they barely notice me.

I just sit here, knowing I'll live my life in this hell of a place unless I do something.

Something big.

Something that may change my life forever.

_2 days later…_

I'm finally going to end this life.

I'm going to be free, and be able to express how I really feel.

But, before I do this, a note.

A note to tell them how I feel, and what they did to me.

They think of me as an outcast.

A person who just walks around all day, blending into the background.

I pull out a blank white canvas for me to write on, and start my note.

_Dear Anubis residents,_

_It's me. The person you never acknowledged. The person you ignored. If you've found me, you've obviously found this note. I just want you to know that I don't blame you. You may just act like I'm invisible, but now I'm gone, so you don't have to worry about it. I hope you guys enjoy you're life without me._

_-Ms. Invisible_

I shoved the note into my pocket and took out a bottle of Aspirin. I have trouble, but I finally manage to open the stubborn bottle. I take out about six pills, and shove them into my mouth.

I start to see double, and a sharp pain hits my forehead.

Is it over now?

I crash onto the cold tile, and gently close my eyes.

Is it over now?

I hold my hand to my head, feeling the warm flesh of my face.

Is it over now?

Finally. I a new place where I finally fit in.

It's now over, and I am dead and happy, but still blending into the shadows.

_Epilogue _

It has been seven weeks, and no one has noticed her dead body. They continue on with their normal school lives, not knowing that their fellow classmate died. They just sit there, doing nothing. The one that mattered most.

The one that was left to die.

So, do you know who it is? This one is very hard, because it barely gave any clues! Should I continue? PLEASE R&R! Sibuna on!

-Cocacola129


	2. Anorexic and Abused

You guys are awesome! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! ! Oh, and "Miss Invisible" was Joy! I made it to be Nina, but then I read it over and was like "WTF this is nothing like Nina!" Anyways I hope you enjoy! This one won't be so hard. PLEASE R&R! Thx.

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or it's characters. I only own my plot.

They put me down.

They call me dumb and say I'm stupid.

But they don't know me.

They think that my life is all so perfect and that I'm basically a Barbie, but they don't know who I really am.

I'm 16 and abused.

Abused by my mom and dad.

But no. They think I'm all perky and that I'm just oh so perfect.

They think that's what I am, but they're wrong.

I was diagnosed with Anorexia two years ago, and barely eat. I am a fat slut. I never should have come here. I just look in the mirror, and cry. You could write anorexic on my face, and no one would notice. I only has one true person who knows the real me.

Too bad she's too busy doing other things to even notice what I'm going through.

Just hanging around with a boy who's cheating on her with her enemy.

Why is the world so cruel?

Why does it make us do cruel things, even though we don't want to?

Because that's who we are, like it or not.

We betray, cheat, lie, steal, and commit crimes.

But the sad thing is that we never confess to our wrongs.

We just go on and continue with our life.

That's what I do everyday.

But I regret it.

I regret saying bad words, doing bad stuff, and putting people down.

But most importantly, I regret my life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 Month Later…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm on the ground in pain, just waiting for my last moments of life to be over.

I just want to stop suffering.

I wish it hadn't come to this.

I am basically being eaten alive.

I close my eyes, and drift off to my fantasy world.

My fantasy world that would finally come true.

My sadness and hatred is finally gone.

I am finally free.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Who do you guys think that was? Hmmmm. I don't know if I should really continue this story, so just tell me if I should. Sorry it's so short! R&R! Sibuna on.

-Cocacola129


	3. Pulling Triggers

Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while, but don't worry, I haven't given up on this story. I love reading your reviews, and it really makes my day to see them! So please, keep me inspired, and if you have a story request, just PM me about it, and I would be happy to write it. ! Oh, and I wanted to mention that there is going to be no Willow or KT but there is Nina and Amber. Who knows, I might even write two stories about the same character! By the way, that last one was Amber, obviously. I've noticed these are really easy for you guys, so this one will almost be impossible to guess. Have fun trying! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters in it.

Here it goes!

Torture.

That's what I go through every day.

Nothing new except for new brusies or cuts.

My friends ask me what happened, but I don't answer.

I never do.

Just sitting there in silence.

I know they don't care.

After all, why would they?

They just continue on with their lives, not even caring that one of their supposedly "friends" might be abused.

I want to leave.

I want to leave my parents, my friends, my bullies, and my life.

It wouldn't hurt to just place one cut, right?

They wouldn't mind if I just dropped a few pills in my mouth, right?

No biggie.

That's why I'm doing it.

I'd rather be dead over alive any day.

I'm going to end this tortgure tonight.

For good.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm going to do it.

I'm going to do it, right here, right now.

I snatch Victor's gun from under his desk and take a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

I put the gun to my head, and pull the trigger.

_BANG!_

I see blood.

Everywhere.

Then I realize something.

It's my blood.

I'm sinking in my own blood.

A faint smile creeps upon my face, and I close my eyes.

This is it.

My last moments of life.

Do I regret it?

No.

Do I want someone to come in and stop me, even though it's too late?

Not a chance.

Do I want my new life to be different?

Hell yeah.

Before I drift into darkness, I whisper three words.

"No more torture."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was so hard! I gave absolutely no clues, and didn't give any hints! If one of you gets this right, you get a personal shoutout! But, to make it even harder, you only get one guess! Wish you guys luck! Sibuna on.

-Cocacola129


	4. Author's Note

Hello again! Just me, an author who just happens to have a case of writers block! It's really bad, and I keep rejecting my ideas! Sorry if you thought this might be a chapter, but let me know in the reviews which one of these stories I should make! Don't worry, I'm still going to keep writing Wasted, I just want to start another story as well. Tell me which one you like!

Idea 1: Nina gets into a serious accident and is in a coma. What do our fellow Anubis housemates have to say about it? Fabina!

Idea 2: Nina and Fabian have a serious fight and everyone in the house gets involved! But when Partricia and Eddie break up, what will happen? Fabina, Neddie, Peddie, and Fabicia!

Idea 3: When Fabian breaks Nina's heart, who will be there for her when times get tough? Neddie and Fabina!

Sorry, I'm just really obsessed with Fabina and Neddie. I know these are pretty crappy ideas, but if you want to you can post you own ideas with your choice! Who knows, I might just pick your idea! But please, include major Fabina and Neddie in it! And remember, I'll be back soon! Sibuna on.

-Cocacola129


	5. Fitting In

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, but I wanted to announce something really cool! Don't worry, this will still be a chapter, I just wanted to let you know something! I'm holding a contest for you people out there! It can be about any couple that I ship, though I would really appreciate it if it was about Fabina or Neddie! There are no specific rules. Just clarifying some guidelines.

-Your story can be a multi chapter or a one-shot.

-You must have at least one couple.

-You must have a conflict.

Prizes:

1st place: You can make up your own OC to star in one of the chapters my next story! Preferably boy. Plus, if you need any help writing you stories, I will be happy to help you!

2nd place: You'll get a shoutout in all of my stories!

3rd place: You'll get to give me some stories to write about (Please not about Jabian though), and I'll pick one of them!

How to enter:

If you would like to enter, just PM me or review saying you would like to enter, and what your story will be about.

Once you have finished writing your story, label it with "My entry for Cocacola129's contest" and you'll be set.

Once you have done that, PM me or review and tell what the name of your story is, and I'll check it out. The deadline is June 1st. Good luck!

Now that we're done with that, my next chapter for the story! The last chapter was hard, and no one actually guesses correctly! It was actually Jerome! Shocker, huh? Here's the next chapter!

I'm different.

And I don't mean that in a good way.

This is my story.

People know me as the girl who isn't afraid to take risks. The girl that isn't afraid to do what she wants.

If you think that's me, think again.

I'm a girl with insecurities, body issues, and mental problems.

Didn't know that, did you?

I'm such an outcast.

Why can't I be a normal girl?

Because that's not me.

I wish it was, but it's not.

I'm a girl that has boy troubles, cries every night and doesn't know her rights from wrongs.

Ugh, why am I even here?

I just want to get this over with.

Now where's that big belt I owned?

_1 hour later…_

I slam my closet door shut, sending out a small vibration.

Am I really doing this?

Hell yeah.

I take the belt, and tie it on the ceiling hook, pulling it to make sure it stays. I tie a noose in it, and sigh.

I fit my head in it, and start to strangle myself.

I struggle to get out, but it's no use.

At least I'm getting it over with

But let me tell you something.

Longest.

Five.

.

Minutes.

Of.

My.

Life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so I don't really know how people hang themselves, so yeah….

Do you know who that was? R&R! AND enter my contest!


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT: Important!

I have a sad announcement.

I am officially putting my story and account on hiatus. I feel like no one really reads my story, so I'm calling it quits. I might come back soon, but only by popular demand. I hope you liked my story! So long, fanfiction! Keep calm and Sibuna On. -Cocacola129


End file.
